


War Pet

by Jathis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Fantasy, Gen, Master/Slave, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the war between the Ivory and Onyx Kingdoms; fallen pieces are taken by the enemy and re-purposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago for a contest where the theme was just Chess.

The Bishop frowned to himself as he read the reports brought in by several Pawns, waving them away with a heavily ringed hand before breaking the sealing wax that kept the paper rolled up tight. He had been in his planning room, standing over a board with metal pieces resembling the Ivory forces under his command, trying to plot out several battle sequences that could have been used before the interruption.  
  
Tilting his head to one side; the older man read over the reports several times, unable to believe what was written. Slowly a smile came to his thin lips and he chuckled to himself; his smile growing in size until he was forced to control himself. A man of his position needed to stay composed at all times...especially when given news that one of the more powerful Knights from Onyx had been taken captive.  
  
Perhaps he needed to go and check on their honored guest personally once he was finished.  
  
* * *  
  
They had the Knight heavily secured in his cell; forcing him onto his knees, a metal pillory locked around his throat, keeping his hands at the level of his neck in an awkward position. He had been stripped of his armor and clothing, left to suffer in his nakedness while being forced to wait and see what would happen to him.  
  
The muffled sound of footsteps approaching the door made the Knight lift his head and he snorted, narrowing his eyes as the door opened and the Bishop swept into the room, a smirk already playing over his face. With a hiss the Knight attempted to lunge but the chains but him in place and he winced, unable to do anything else but hold still, spitting at the other's feet.  
  
“Now...is that anyway to treat your host?” the Bishop asked with a smile.  
  
“Ivory dog..!”  
  
“I'm not the one naked and on my knees,” he countered, shaming the Knight into silence. He smiled and watched as the other bowed his head, shifting on his knees uncomfortably, refusing to look up at him. “The Ivory kingdom is not without mercy. If you renounce your allegiance to Onyx you will be clothed and allowed to serve my King instead. I suggest you take this merciful offer and...”  
  
“I would rather die than wear your filthy white armor!”  
  
The Bishop cocked an eyebrow at the Knight's words but he said nothing, chuckling as he shook his head. He had expected such a response. He had received similar oaths from the Onyx Pawns that had been captured during skirmishes.   
  
Unlike the Pawns; he would allow the Knight to live and serve him in another way. He came to this conclusion as he looked over the other's body, smiling to himself as he reached down, grabbing him by his hair to force his head up. “Is that your final decision?” he asked.  
  
The Knight's defiant silence was answer enough and the Bishop nodded as he reached into his pocket, causing the other to frown worriedly as he removed a thick leather hood from his pocket, a gag built inside of it to ensure he could not scream out.  
  
“This is your first lesson,” the Bishop hissed, his voice remaining level as he forced the hood over the Knight's head, taking a moment to make sure the gag built in was forced into the other's mouth before pulling the hood on further, taking the time to tuck in the man's hair before tying the strings on the back of the hood, leaving the Knight in complete darkness, hiding his face.  
  
The Knight moaned and struggled in his bonds, shaking his head furiously from side to side, vainly trying to get the hood off of his head.  
  
“You'll get used to it,” the Bishop assured him, smiling as he stroked his covered head, chuckling at the angry grunt that rewarded the gesture. “We'll see how you behave in a few weeks like that, shall we?”  
  
The Knight whimpered at the announcement, feebly shaking his head once more, wincing when the door to his cell was slammed shut.  
  
  
* * *  
  
The Ivory court was full of laughter, several of the King's courtiers and nobles congratulating the Bishop on his wonderful new war acquisition. The Bishop would bow his head at the words of praise, one hand holding tightly to his pet's leash, giving it a tug occasionally, urging the former Knight to step forward for inspection by anyone who wished to.  
  
The Knight could only moan helplessly, moving whenever his leash was pulled and stopped whenever unwanted hands came into contact with his exposed flesh. Leather mittens were forced onto his hands, ensuring that he was no longer a threat to anyone. His wrists were then chained to the far ends of a pole pressed against the small of his back, leaving him open and exposed further.  
  
The leather hood remained over his head, hiding his face and voice from the Ivory Court. The Bishop often whispered in his ear that whenever he was not in use the hood would remain. Only the Bishop was allowed to see his face and feel his lips against him and eventually the former Knight stopped fighting whenever the hood was forced over his head, falling silent and obedient, having finally learned his place in the Ivory Kingdom after all.


End file.
